Famous Last Words
by angstyteenmuffin
Summary: They were together now. She was even starting to like him. Too bad it couldn't stay that way. Eventual NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction so I'm hoping people enjoy it.**

**They all are 18 at this point. **

&

"Oi! Naruto! What's wrong with you! Drink more!" Naruto whipped his head around to meet Kiba. He gave Kiba a grin.

"I'm getting to it! Hold on." Kiba gave him a suspicious look and nodded. The whole gang, not including Sasuke who was still out there somewhere, were situated in a bar. The bar was small but cozy. They had rented out the whole place for a get together party. They hadn't all been together since Naruto returned, and what better time then now.

Kiba then decided to crank up the party a bit. "Ok, drinking time! Who ever can hold their liquor the longest wins!"

It took a couple minutes, but soon people began to sit down and wait for the contest to start. This included Kiba, Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, and Sai. Kiba seemed a little disappointed by the turnout but grinned nonetheless. "Ok, everyone should know the rules so I'm not going to explain them. The last on their chair wins!"

Everyone nodded. Kiba took the first drink and nearly swayed of his chair. It was obvious he was already drunk. Sakura went next and neatly took a swig of beer. Then went Tsunade, Sai, and Ino. First one down was Kiba, followed by Ino. Kiba had already been drinking for a while now, and Ino was a bit of a lightweight. Naruto knew the only ones really left were Sai and Tsunade. Sakura went down next and hit the floor in a stupor.

The others who were not part of the game settled down the watch. Well, every one except Neji and Tenten who were off in some dark corner together. Naruto could tell the Tsunade was smashed at this point. However, Sai looked only the slightest bit tipsy. Tsunade growled, not happy with the fact that she was losing. However, she went down as well, leaving Sai the winner. Sai bowed at the applause and left the table.

At this point, Naruto took it as a sign to go home. He told everyone he was leaving, but Ino latched on to him, singing songs under her breath. Naruto pried her off with help from Chouji and picked up Sakura. He knew she was too drunk to get home by herself.

Kakashi grinned and gave him thumbs up. Naruto flushed a bit and heaved Sakura outside.

&

Sakura was giggling and smiling as Naruto helped her home. She latched herself onto his left arm and dragged him down. Naruto stumbled a bit but managed to get her home safely. Sakura fumbled around for her keys, but Naruto took them from her hands and placed the key in the lock. Sakura gave him a smile of gratitude. Naruto smiled at her and went inside with her. He switched on the lights and guided her to her room. Sakura was sprouting nonsense at this point, but he was sure he had heard a Sasuke in her garble. He placed Sakura on her bed, and looked at the Team 7 picture on her dresser. Naruto gave a sad smile, but as he was about to leave, he was stopped. Sakura had grabbed onto his right sleeve. Naruto turned around and met her gaze.

"Please. Stay with me."

Naruto shook his head. She was drunk, so there was no way he was pulling that one. Sakura ignored his rejection and pressed herself on him. She captured his lips and pulled him down onto her bed.

"Sakura, I said no. This isn't you." Naruto knew he was half assing this. If he really didn't want to do this, he would have been out the door already. Sakura ignored him again and nibbled on his neck. Naruto let out a small groan.

'_Maybe, just this once it's time I do what I want to do.'_ thought Naruto. He gently pried Sakura off his neck and kissed her. He would face the repercussions later.

&

Naruto opened his eyes as the sunlight hit his face.

"Fuck."

He sat up from his position on the bed and chanced a glance at Sakura. He was surprised to find her staring at him. Naruto felt unnerved from her stare and closed his eyes. "Sakura, I'm really sorry. This was a big mistake."

Sakura sat up from the bed, with the comforter around her body, and gently shook her head. She gently wet her lips. "No. It wasn't. This gave me time to think about this. Look Naruto, last night was fun. I got to blow off some stress."

Naruto stared at her, anger forming in his chest. Fun? That was it? All that just for her to say it was fun? A fucking stress relief? Naruto felt like leaving the room right that instant and never looking back. He felt extremely insulted and wanted to punch something. What a fucking bitch.

Sakura seemed to catch on to what he was feeling. She grabbed his hand and continued, "How about we continue this, Naruto. The two of us. Of course, this will end when one says it will. No stings attached. No love involved. No one needs to know; a little secret between friends."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if she was crazy. This went against every thing he was for. Naruto wanted a relationship with this girl. Not free sex whenever. _Not a secret between friends._

After closing his eyes, Naruto began to think about this. This was Sakura Haruno, the girl he had wanted since he was a kid. She was giving herself to him. Naruto opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure."

Hell, what else could he say? No? This could be an opportunity to make her fall in love with him for real. Naruto couldn't pass up this chance.

Sakura smiled at him and got out of bed. Naruto looked away to give her some privacy. Even though last night had happened, Naruto was still a modest kid. Sakura giggled at his action. She threw on some clothes and handed Naruto his clothes. Naruto took them from her hands and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. He needed to clear his head. Just what the hell had he done.

&

Everything had been going well for the last few months. Sakura would go to him whenever she wanted and vice-versa. No one had any idea, but Naruto couldn't help but think that Kakashi was getting suspicious about the two.

Naruto grit his teeth. He wasn't getting anywhere in trying to have Sakura fall in love with him. She treated him like a friend in the day and a lover at night. However, he was pleased that something was changing. Naruto would grab her hand in public and Sakura wouldn't pull away. He would put his arm around her shoulder and Sakura would leave it there. However, Sakura might have taken it as a friendship thing. Naruto felt frustrated at the thought.

Ichiraku Ramen was getting to be the place where Naruto really got to spend time with Sakura. She was always extremely busy with hospital matters while Naruto had started to demand more missions. Naruto picked at his ramen, his face dejected.

"Naruto! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura jumped into the seat next to him and ordered her ramen. "Tsunade held me back for a bit. She wanted to discuss a patient of mine. Whatever, it was no big deal." Sakura flashed Naruto a smile and his heart clenched. This was wrong, this kind of relationship. Naruto fidgeted in his seat and took a bit of his ramen.

He didn't want this anymore. He was going to tell Sakura how he felt.

Naruto forcefully grabbed Sakura's hand and made her look at him.

"Sakura, I need you to know. Look, I –"

At the moment, everything began to crumble.

Kakashi came running towards them, and Sakura pulled her hand out of Naruto's hand. Naruto gave Kakashi a glare and wondered what he wanted now. _'This had better be good, or I'm going to kill Kakashi.'_ Still, dread filled up in Naruto's chest as he realized he had never seen Kakashi so shaken before. Sakura hopped out of her chair and ran over to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?" Sakura questioned.

"Sa-Sasuke's back!" Kakashi gasped out.

Time stood still for Naruto, but not for Sakura. She quietly asked where he was, to which Kakashi replied the front gates. Sakura sped out of the area, hoping to see him before the Anbu got to him.

Naruto was in no such hurry. A few years ago, he would have been there before Sakura, but now . . . when everything had been going so well. Naruto clenched his fist and stood up from his booth. He put down money for the both of them and left the ramen shop. Kakashi's breathing had regulated and was staring at Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Naruto gave him a weak nod.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

&

Naruto hopped from building top to building top, hoping to reach Sasuke soon. It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke, he did. However, he gave up looking for him a few years ago after Sasuke . . .

Naruto shook his head of that memory. It wasn't one he liked. Naruto ended up going to the hospital after that and being treated by Sakura. Naruto told her that he had to break his Nindo, his promise to her. Naruto had never felt this terrible before. He yelled at himself, saying that someone who broke a promise like this had no right to be Hokage. Sakura just gave him a tired smile and hugged him. Naruto felt safe in her arms and cried.

It was then when he knew he loved her. Not a silly schoolboy crush as everyone thought, including Sakura. He wanted to set the record straight earlier, but was interrupted.

He jumped down from a rooftop and took a deep breath. He rounded the last corner and his breath hitched.

_A love that's so demanding_

The sight that met his eyes was the last that he wanted to see. Sakura was buried in Sasuke's shirt, sobbing. Sasuke made no move to comfort her, but he let her stay buried in his chest. Naruto noticed Sasuke's face was slightly bruised, meaning Sakura had most likely decked or slapped him earlier.

Naruto felt slightly reminiscent of the scene when Tsunade had healed Sasuke. Sakura had latched herself onto him, and he made no move to push her away like Naruto had suspected he would.

Naruto felt his chest tighten and he hid behind a wall. He bit his lower lip and left the scene. He would visit Sasuke later.

_I can't speak_

&

**Blarg. It's over. The lyrics are Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. I thought it fit well.**

**It so short! Man, it's hard to write a lot. **

**By the way, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were watching Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto didn't notice them cause he was caught in the moment. Karin was raging away, Suigestu was holding her back, and Juugo was talking to a bird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho hum, new chapter.**

**Oh, and I didn't like the old summery, so I changed it.**

**Please excuse the excessive language. This is rated M for a reason.**

&

Naruto's fist clenched as he sat on his bed. It was uncomfortable and old, yet it contained memories. He still lived in the same apartment that he lived in when he was twelve. So many good dreams had taken place on this bed, bad ones, good fucks–

_I bet Sasuke's bed is nicer._

Naruto grit his teeth. Fuck. This was all wrong. Everything was screwed up.

He still hadn't visited Sasuke. It had been a week already. He hadn't seen Sakura either. Sasuke had gotten out of the hospital on his second day and was probably with Sakura. Fuckfuckfuck–

Naruto shook his head. He was acting like a baby. This was a stupid reason not to visit his friend. Hell, he probably wasn't even with Sakura. Maybe he was at home laying low for a while. Maybe he was with his new teammates. Naruto brightened up. Sakura was probably at the hospital working on patients, not even thinking about Sasuke.

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

He smiled. Yeah right.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a slight chill. Naruto looked towards the window and frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei."

The said man gave a cheery wave. He hopped off of the window frame and entered the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at the ramen cups carelessly thrown around the room.

"What have I told you about just eating ramen, Naruto. You need vegetables and fruits. Oh, and stop calling me sensei. We are more or less equals now."

Naruto didn't look at him.

"What do you want Kakashi. Home visits aren't exactly common with you."

Kakashi took out his R-rated book and buried his nose in it.

"I heard you still haven't visited Sasuke."

Naruto snorted. It was just like Kakashi to avoid his eyes while asking him questions. Coward.

"Is it a problem? The bastard comes back and expects a welcome committee? Get the hell out of here! He nearly kills me, and I have to welcome him back like nothing happened?"

**Lies. **

He wanted to see Sasuke. But the stupid, selfish part of him screamed no. He knew he should have never accepted Sakura's stupid proposal.

Kakashi turned the page of his book.

"Huh. Well, Sasuke asked about you, so do try to make time to see him. Past is the past, Naruto."

Naruto clenched his fist, "You hypocrite! You tell me to get out of the past, yet I don't visit a tombstone everyday! Fuck, I don't want to see him because he almost killed me, and I'm getting a talking too about it! Damn it Kakashi, just because he was your favorite student doesn't mean that he's always going to get special attention!"

Kakashi had gotten him extremely pissed off. Hell, this wasn't even the reason he wouldn't visit Sauske, yet Kakashi didn't even give him an ounce of sympathy. Everything was Sauske, Sasuke, Sasuke in this world. It revolved around him!

Kakashi sighed. "I just don't want you guys ruining your friendship. After spending so long looking for him, I just didn't think you would give up so easily."

He vanished from the room in a mass of clouds.

&

Naruto walked down the beat path, kicking stones in his way. What the hell was he doing, going to visit Sakura. He should be visiting Sasuke, but his stupid pride got in the way. He just had to make sure she was in the hospital. There was no way she wouldn't go too work just for Sasuke. She didn't even do it for him.

A few street venders greeted Naruto with a smile, and one even tossed him and apple. Naruto faked a smile and gave the man a thumbs up. A few months ago, a thief had been robbing the local venders, and Naruto had taken care of the problem. He returned the stolen food and money to the venders, and they had been grateful to his help. Sakura had been so proud of him the day . . .

He approached the hospital was a determined look on his face. He pushed open the double doors and stepped by the secretary. He had been to Sakura's room so many times that he didn't even need the room number to her office anymore. The corridors seemed extremely long today, and Naruto's heart sank. What was he doing here? Sakura wasn't going to be here, he knew it. This was a colossal waste of time, and his heart would just be crushed when he didn't see her there.

Naruto arrived at the door and opened it slowly.

A flash of pink could be seen through the crack of the door.

Naruto swung open the door and his heart lifted. She was here!

"Sa–Sakura-chan!"

She turned around her face looked excited. However, at seeing Naruto, he face fell, as did his heart. What was wrong with seeing him?

"O–oh, Naruto! I didn't expect to see you here! Then again, I haven't seen you all week! Were you feeling all right? I meant to visit you, but I've been so swamped with work lately that I haven't had the time!"

**Lies. **

She used to make the time to see him when he was sick.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I haven't been feeling well lately."

Sakura smiled at his answer and shifted nervously. Awkward silence enveloped the room as Sakura threw on her coat to leave. Naruto quickly tried to think of a way to make her stay or do something with him.

"Um, Sakura? Do you want–" He was quickly cut off.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm going to visit Sasuke now. Wanna come?"

Naruto's mouth went dry, as his brain scrambled for an answer.

"Uh. Sure."

No! He just wanted to be with Sakura. He had been about to ask her to come and eat some ramen with him, seeing as she was getting ready to leave. Shit, this was going all wrong. He wanted to see Sasuke alone, and definitely not with Sakura.

Sakura gave a look of mild surprise at his answer. She had clearly thought he was going to refuse.

"O–oh! Well, ok. Lets go."

Naruto held the door open for her as she left. He glanced at her hand as he caught up to her. His fingers twitched as he reached out to grab his hand, but she pulled away at the last second. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. She turned her head to Naruto and asked him if he wanted a piece. He weakly shook his head.

&

As they neared the Uchiha compound, Naruto realized that this was a dumb idea, and that he should turn around right now. However, the opposite happened as he walked up to the door with Sakura. She knocked on the door and walked inside. Naruto's eye twitched. Since when could Sakura enter his house uninvited like that?

The two removed their shoes and entered the hallway. Sakura removed her coat and placed in on a hanger. Apparently, Sasuke had moved back into the compound after his return, since he used to live in a small apartment before he left.

Sakura directed Naruto to the living room. He could make out voices in the room and they were getting louder. It seemed like an argument was taking place. He slowly opened the door. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, while Suigetsu was quarrelling with Karin. Juugo was in a corner with some type of bird.

Sakura walked in from behind Naruto and smiled at everyone. All four of them looked up at the two. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly at Naruto's face, while the other three held looks of surprise.

"Um, Naruto said he wanted to visit today," said Sakura, trying to break through the slight awkwardness.

Suigetsu grinned and waved, while Karin adjusted her glasses. She gave him a curt nod, which Naruto returned. Juugo turned his head around and gave a light smile, and Naruto waved back. Juugo returned to what he was doing.

Sasuke didn't do anything.

Of course, Naruto didn't expect him too, but still . . .

Sakura waved at everyone in the room. They returned her greeting. Well, all except for Juugo, who was off in his own little world now.

"I'm going to get diner started, ok? How does Yakisoba sound?" Sakura smiled. Karin gave a tut in disagreement, but everyone else agreed. Naruto joked,

"Man, to bad it's not ramen!"

Suigetsu let out a bark of laughter, while Karin barked at him to shut the hell up. Suigetsu growled at her statement, and they began to argue again. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at the two's antics. Naruto turned to Sakura,

"I'll help."

Sakura shook her head, "It's fine Naruto! It's a really simple dish to make!"

Naruto stood firm, "No, it's fine."

Sasuke blinked. Sakura bit the inside of her lip and nodded. Naruto gave a smile and grabbed her hand. She led him to the kitchen, which she knew to be right down the hall. Sakura quickly wormed out of his grip when they entered.

"Ah, well, let's find some ingredients," Sakura said nervously. Naruto stared at her.

"Sakura, what are you doing."

Sakura turned to him and grinned, "What do you mean? I'm cooking!"

She quickly reached out to grab a plate, but Naruto grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Stop playing games."

Sakura stopped and looked at him with unflinching eyes.

"Fine. It's over Naruto. This 'thing' we had is over as of now."

&

**Tadah! The second chapter of my Naruto fanfiction! Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**It's still got a little more until Hinata shows up. I'm almost done deciding everything that's going to happen in the fanfiction, so there you go.**

**However, I was thinking if I should include other POV, not just Naruto's. I've been at a standstill trying to decide.**

**Oh, and expect a new fanfiction up by me soon! It's going to be a SasuSaku fanfiction, in which Sasuke is in an 'host club'.**


End file.
